Juste une impossible trêve
by Dauphin Noire
Summary: Une trêve, juste une impossible trêve… Recueil d'OS sur Drago/Harry
1. Juste une impossible trêve

Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre du défi « spécial Saint-Valentin » photo-fic du FOF. Si vous désirez d'avantages d'informations, n'hésitez pas, les liens sont également sur mon profil. Le lien de mon blogue y est également, là où je réponds aux reviews anonymes. Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Pairing : Harry/Drago**

**Rating : T**

**Disclaimer : L'histoire ne m'appartient pas, elle est à J.K. Rowling de même que les personnages**

**

* * *

**

**Résumé**

« Une trêve, juste une impossible trêve… »

* * *

**Juste une impossible trêve**

« _Retrouve-moi, ce soir, dans la salle sur demande. Je n'ai jamais eu le courage de te le dire en face, et je doute de l'avoir un jour si je ne le fais pas ce soir. _

_Laisse-moi la chance de te dire que je t'aime,_

_ Celle dont tu as, sans le savoir, volé le cœur. _»

Dans la grande salle de Poudlard, à l'heure du déjeuner, deux jeunes hommes de septième année, chacun assis à une table différente, terminait de lire cette lettre. Dès que leur regards pu s'en détacher, ils se mirent à vagabonder dans tous les sens d'une table à l'autre, se demandant qui avait bien pu leur envoyer. Ils osaient espérer que ce fut quelqu'un de leur maison plutôt que de celle ennemie. Ils rangèrent soigneusement la lettre sous leur robe de sorciers afin d'éviter les questions indiscrètes et se remirent à manger comme s'ils venaient de recevoir une lettre banale. Alors que l'un était heureux de ne pas se retrouver seul le soir de la Saint-Valentin, l'autre se disait qu'il devrait décommander les deux filles à qui il avait promis un rendez-vous… ou du moins une des deux. Trois filles pour une même soirée aurait était trop difficile à gérer et ce, même pour lui, le roi des séducteurs de Poudlard.

[…]

Il était un peu plus de sept heures lorsque Harry Potter, bien habillé dans sa robe sorcière de balle, et, une fois n'étant pas coutume, ses éternels cheveux en bataille bien coiffés, apparut devant la porte de la salle sur demande. Il tourna discrètement la tête vers la gauche puis vers la droite, scrutant attentivement les environs pour s'assurer d'être seul. Ce ne fut qu'ensuite qu'il se mit à marcher, passant trois fois devant la porte, pensant à cette inconnue qui lui avait promis l'amour.

Une mauvaise blague.

L'expression horrifiée d'Harry lorsqu'il découvrit cette fameuse étrangère de l'autre côté de la porte en rencontra une autre tout autant épouvantée. Drago Malefoy, pensant visiblement avoir droit à un autre genre de soirée, avait déjà ouvert quelques boutons de sa chemise en-dessous de son veston, révélant son torse imberbe. Celui-là même qui faisait rêver toutes les filles et même quelques garçons qui avaient eu la chance de le voir se doucher dans les vestiaires de Quidditch. La réputation de Drago n'étant plus à faire, il avait cru que lui et sa nouvelle flamme aurait la chance de rapidement passer à l'acte à son plus grand plaisir. En voyant Harry Potter surgir dans la pièce il se demanda s'il s'agissait d'une simple coïncidence ou si ce dernier avait prévu un plan pour l'humilier. Mais l'air qu'affichait le Gryffondor, similaire au sien, le fit pencher vers la coïncidence. Il fut le premier des deux à reprendre contenance, ses yeux retrouvant leur inexpressivité et ce gris sombre qui caractérisait bien son tempérament.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, Potter?

-Je… je… je suis venu parce que j'avais reçu…balbutia Harry en réponse.

-Non, coupa Drago en levant une main. Je ne veux pas savoir. Tu dégages d'ici avant que mon rendez-vous n'arrive. J'étais ici le premier, il est hors de question que tu la fasses fuir!

La tirade de Drago fit regagner à Harry son aplomb. Il était devant Drago Malefoy, il ne pouvait pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds. Il avait prévu une merveilleuse soirée et cette sale fouine ne la lui gâcherait pas. Toute l'année, il avait espéré qu'enfin il pourrait passer une Saint-Valentin décente, avec l'amour plutôt qu'avec l'amour. Qu'une fille sympa lui déclarerait son amour sans harcèlement, sans promesse de mariage ou sans filtre d'amour quelconque. Il rêvait d'enfin vivre comme un adolescent normal et connaître les expériences que les autres vivaient déjà durant que lui se battait. Et maintenant qu'il avait cette chance qui s'offrait à lui, il ne la laisserait pas s'échapper entre les mains de Drago Malefoy.

-Non! Claqua sa voix surprenant le Serpentard qui recula d'un pas. C'est toi qui dégage, j'ai un rendez-vous ici. Hors de question que je te cède la place pour tes histoires de sauteries; moi, c'est du sérieux! Alors dégage d'ici avant que je te jette un sort!

Ce disant, Harry avait sortit sa baguette de l'intérieur de sa manche et la pointait sur son opposant. Loin d'être effrayé, ce dernier éclata de rire, récupérant à son tour sa baguette dans sa poche arrière.

-Et bien! S'exclama-t-il riant toujours. Potter se décide enfin à jouer dans la cours des grands et à devenir un homme! Mais tu vas devoir trouver un autre endroit pour batifoler, les jeunots n'ont pas leur place ici, c'est réservé à ceux qui ont de l'expérience et qui n'ont pas besoin d'étaler leur relation devant tout le monde. Mais peut-être que…

Le restant de ce début d'insulte mourut sur les lèvres de Drago avant qu'il n'eut le temps de la formuler entièrement. Il était devenu si pâle en l'espace d'un instant qu'Harry crut qu'il allait s'évanouir. Les sourcils de se dernier se froncèrent et ses lèvres s'entrouvrir pour demander des explications. Il n'en eut point le temps.

-«[..] Celle dont tu as, sans le savoir, volé le cœur… » Récita le Serpentard d'une voix blanche.

Et ce fut alors autour de Harry d'à son tour pâlir, confirmant du coup les doutes de Malefoy. Il ne vit rien venir. Tout ce qu'il sut, c'était qu'il se retrouva allongé sur le sol, son nez et l'arrière de son crâne lui faisant un mal de chien. Quelque chose d'humide, du sang probablement, glissait sur sa lèvre supérieure.

-Non, mais t'es malade, Malefoy! S'écria-t-il en se redressant, évitant de justesse l'autre qui voulait de nouveau écraser son poing sur son visage.

-Comment t'a osé me faire ça? Tu pensais pouvoir m'humilier? Et bien sache Potter, qu'on n'humilie pas un Malefoy!

Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent, surprit.

-Parce que tu crois que j'ai voulu t'humilier? Je n'ai jamais envoyé cette lettre, je l'ai reçue.

En guise de preuve, il sortit le bout de papier chiffonné d'avoir été lu et relu maintes fois.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui me dit que ce ne serait pas plutôt qui me cherche à me piéger? Demanda-t-il suspicieux. C'est tout à fait le genre d'idée stupide que pourrait avoir un Serpentard. Tout à fait le genre d'idée que TU pourrais avoir.

Les yeux du Gryffondor reflétaient une colère non feinte, mais à travers cette colère, si Drago avait été attentif, il aurait pu déceler un brin de déception. L'amour n'était pas encore pour cette année. Il se sentait idiot d'avoir cru que quelqu'un pouvait vouloir de lui pour ce qu'il était et non pour son statut d'héros.

-Si tu penses que je me serais risqué à me faire passer pour un homosexuel, tu as grand besoin d'être soigné, Potter! Trop de temps passé avec la sang-de-bourbe. Je ne suis pas taré au point de m'approcher de ce qui est du même sexe que moi. Non, si tel avait été le cas, ce n'aurait pas été à toi que je me serais attaqué…

Harry savait qu'il faisait allusion à Hermione et l'envie de lui arracher les yeux de la tête lui traversa l'esprit. Drago brandissant une lettre similaire à la sienne le retient de faire le moindre geste. Dans un soupire, il jura et s'éloigna, s'adossant contre le mur, la tête entre ses mains.

[…]

Plus d'une quinzaine de minutes passèrent sans qu'Harry ne change de position et Drago ne se sentait pas le courage de ressortir de la pièce seul. Apparemment, le Gryffondor semblait du même avis que lui puisqu'il se mit à parler à voix haute, sans même s'apercevoir que Drago lui répondait. De fait, il était plongé dans l'observation de son poing levé.

-Et moi qui me suis vanté auprès de tout le monde que j'allais passer une excellente soirée! Coincé avec toi, c'est fichu…

-Tu ne peux décemment pas sortir d'ici et perdre la face devant tout le monde, n'est-ce pas Potter?

La moquerie perçait la voix de Drago, mais Harry l'ignora.

-Décemment pas. De quoi j'aurais l'air!

-Tu ne serais alors plus un héros.

-Toi non plus Malefoy, répliqua-t-il d'un ton neutre.

-Oui, je ne peux pas non plus perdre la face. Ça ne collerait pas à ma nature de Serpentard. Et pourtant, j'avais prévu beaucoup pour cette nuit de Saint-Valentin. Quelque chose de formidable, Potter, dont tu n'oserais même pas rêver. Je n'aimerais pas être déçu, tu comprends?

Harry fronça les sourcils, le regard toujours baissé vers sa main.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? Demanda-t-il alors d'une voix suspicieuse.

-Je te propose une trêve…

Harry se figea, soudainement désintéressé par la contemplation de son poing. Lla voix de Drago avait fait naître une alarme dans sa tête alors qu'il l'avait baissé d'un ton, tant au niveau du volume que du timbre.

-Quel genre de trêve tu…

Sa tête s'était relevée lentement et il fut incapable de continuer. Ses yeux verts plongèrent dans les orbes gris de Drago, fonçant tout droit au cœur de la tempête qui faisait rage à l'intérieur de lui. Celle-là même qui faisait succomber toutes les filles à son charme. S'étant toujours contenté de toiser le Serpentard avec hargne, n'échangeant des regards avec lui que lorsque les insultent les y obligeaient, il n'avait jamais eu la chance d'y voir ce qu'il y avait à découvrir. Maintenant qu'il était contraint de le faire, il s'apercevait avec une horreur presqu'agréable (laissant penser à des tendances masochistes) qu'il n'était indifférent point à la tempête dans les yeux de Drago. Elle le bouleversait aussi, ravageait tout dans ses entrailles et l'emportant dans sa course, l'empêchant de se concentrer sur ses différences « d'opinion » avec Drago Malefoy.

-…une trêve, Potter. Tu ne peux imaginer à quel point mes mains sont expertes, aucune fille ne pourra te faire autant de bien que moi. Une seule nuit, juste pour ne pas gâcher notre Saint-Valentin. Acceptes-tu ma proposition, Potter?

À l'instant où l'idée que Drago soit victime d'un sort lui traversa l'esprit, Harry ne sut pas à quel point il était dans le vrai tout en ayant tort. Il se contenta de la repousser au loin, convaincu que c'était possible puisque lui-même s'en sentait victime, poussé vers l'avant dans un filet auquel il aurait dut échapper. Aucun étonnement ne se refléta dans ses yeux lorsque la main du Serpentard s'éleva vers son visage pour caresser sa joue.

-J'accepte, Malefoy, murmura-t-il haletant. Pour un soir. Je ne sais pourquoi je le fais, mais quelque chose m'y pousse. Je n'aurai qu'à le mettre sur le compte de ce fichu sort ensuite, quand…

-La ferme, Potter. Juste une trêve…

Harry laissa sa salive glisser le long de sa gorge avec lenteur. Les yeux à demi écarquillés, il laissa Drago s'avancer un peu plus vers lui, immobile de stupeur. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent une première fois, un sourire les étira.

-Juste une trêve, une impossible trêve, murmura Harry contre les lèvres de Drago.

Quand leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent enfin, cette trêve impossible prit forme et ils en oublièrent qu'ils étaient les principaux acteurs de la guerre qui opposaient Gryffondor et Serpentard à Poudlard. Dans la magie de cette soirée d'amour, l'impossible devient réalité et quelque part, derrière le miroir magique que cachait la salle sur demande, des voyeurs dissimulés ne purent s'empêcher de clamer leur joie, un peu trop bruyamment. Sans les sorts de silence d'Hermione, leur couverture aurait été grillée. Cette trêve, ils espéraient tous qu'elle ne soit pas que passagère, l'espace d'une seule nuit, et qu'enfin leur rivalité révèle la vérité au grand jour : un amour refoulé qu'aucun des deux n'avait osé s'avouer. Une rivalité qui leur en avait fait voir de toutes les couleurs, à eux, leurs amis, et qu'ils étaient épuisés de supporter, de devoir se cacher pour vivre leur propre amour qu'Harry et Drago n'approuvaient pas. « _Dans quel camp es-tu?_ » était une question qui revenait souvent, chaque fois que l'un d'eux était surpris à flirter avec un élève d'une autre maison.

* * *

_Laissez une review pour nous dire si cette trêve durera ou si elle est condamnée à n'être que l'espace d'une soirée! :D _


	2. La meilleure des idées

**Pairing: Drago/Harry**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: Le fandom appartient à J.K. Rowling**

* * *

_Écrit pour le défi 'livre' sur "10_liens" et pour le défi 'motivation' sur "hp_100_mots". Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**La meilleure des idées**

Plus que quelques semaines, mais déjà Drago se sentait en vacance, n'ayant plus envie d'étudier malgré le fait qu'il serait reçu Aurore après les examens, certain que son nom lui garantissait une place. Heureusement, son copain se préoccupait de son avenir, lui offrant la meilleure des motivations.

-Non, non, non, lui avait dit Harry repoussant son étreinte. Rien si tu n'étudies pas. Pour chaque page que tu liras, il y aura un baiser. Et à la fin du livre, il y aura un orgasme.

Drago avait grogné avant de se mettre au travail, déterminé à obtenir chacune des récompenses promises...

* * *

_N'hésitez pas à, vous aussi, encourager Drago à étudier!_


	3. L'injustice des au revoirs

_Écrit pour l'arbre à drabbles de septembre 2012._

* * *

_Pairing: Drago/Harry_

_Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient_

_Rating: K+_

* * *

**L'injustice des au revoirs**

"Je crains qu'il n'y ait un malentendu..."

Consciente qu'elle n'aurait pas dut se trouver là, Minerva McGonagal sortie de l'ombre, s'approchant des deux tourtereaux ébahis. Drago fut le premier à se reprendre, retrouvant l'implacabilité qui était propre à son sang.

"Que voulez-vous dire, professeur McGonagal?"

Harry reprit ses esprits en entendant la voix de celui qu'il aimait. Lui savait ce qu'elle voulait dire. Il le savait depuis le début. Il avait seulement espéré qu'ils puissent passer à travers les mailles du filet et échapper à la règle.

"Un seul d'entre vous devra quitter le château ce soir. Il n'est pas possible pour Poudlard d'envoyer deux concurrents pour cette guerre."

Après une hésitation, elle fixa son regard sur Malefoy et ajouta:

"Je suis désolée, Drago."

Elle était de nouveau disparu dans l'ombre lorsque ce dernier compris la signification de ses paroles. C'était donc Harry qui avait été choisi pour se faire massacrer. Et Drago ne pourrait point être là pour assurer ses arrières. Il bondit vers l'avant, prêt à hurler qu'il se portait volontaire et qu'il serait celui qui irait se faire tuer, lorsqu'une main se referma sur sa robe de sorcier, l'empêchant de se rendre plus loin.

"Non, j'irai," souffla Harry. "Il est hors de question que tu prennes ma place."

"Tu te feras tuer, ce sont des experts en magie noire."

Harry sourit, pas le moins du monde impression.

"Parce que tu crois que je n'ai pas survécu à pire? J'ai eu Voldemort à mes trousses durant des années! Ce n'est pas une bande d'étudiants doués pour la magie qui me fera peur!"

Les réticences de Drago ne s'effacèrent pas pourtant. Pas même après le baiser qui marquait leurs adieux.

"Je reviendrai, Drago. C'est promis."

Lorsqu'il le regarda partir au suite du professeur McGonagall, Drago ne pu que douter de cette promesse. Rares étaient ceux qui revenaient entier de ces tournois de sorciers.


	4. Une guerre pour se languir

_Écrit pour le Banquet final 2012 sur Livejournal._

* * *

**Pairing: Drago/Harry**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient**

* * *

**Une guerre pour se languir **

Près de six mois déjà que le soleil ne s'était plus levé. Que les oiseaux n'avaient plus chanté. Que la communauté sorcière n'avait plus rit. Plus rien ne semblait être à sa place, le temps semblait être brisé. Et pourtant, la guerre ne régnait plus. Le calme était revenu…

Le calme…

Harry renifla avec dédain alors qu'il regardait le ciel. Même pas une étoile pour l'éclairer. Ce silence de mort qui l'entourait lui donnait envie d'hurler. Contre sa déchéance, contre sa propre lâcheté. Il avait perdu, il aurait dut gagner. Maintenant, le monde était aux mains d'un tyran, et l'Ordre du Phénix n'était même plus assez nombreux- tant de morts, tant de fuites devant la peur- pour avoir la moindre chance de le renverser à nouveau.

Harry était de ceux qui fuyaient. Il fuyait le désespoir imposé, l'esclavagiste envers les Mangemorts, pour avoir le droit à un brin d'amour, seul héritage qui lui restait encore de ses parents.

Si seulement l'amour osait venir plus souvent à lui…

Un soupir plus tard, son regard quittait le ciel, scrutant l'ombre qui l'entourait. Rien. Personne. Il passerait encore la nuit seul. Il referma ses bras autour de ses genoux, venant étreindre ses épaules dans un vague geste de réconfort.

La guerre rageait encore lorsqu'il était tombé amoureux. Pourtant, tout lui semblait plus facile en ce temps. Il ne pouvait l'expliquer- personne n'avait alors compris- mais l'ennemi c'était emparé de son cœur et Harry ne pouvait lutter contre cet assaut. Drago Malefoy. Combien de nuits avait-il passé accroché aux lèvres du Serpentard blond alors que tout le monde le croyait endormi ou plongé dans les plans de la prochaine bataille? C'était peut-être la raison de son échec, mais il n'en regrettait aucune pour autant. L'espace de quelques heures, il avait la chance de se sentir vivant et aimer, d'oublier l'horrible destin qui l'attendait. Et d'aimer à son tour.

Les yeux d'Harry revinrent se fixer vers le ciel. On aurait pu croire que Drago le suivrait dans sa fuite à la fin de la guerre, qu'il abandonnerait le Lord et ses idéaux dépassés, mais non. Drago n'abandonnerait jamais sa famille. Pas même pour l'amour. Surtout pas pour l'amour. Et à sa façon, il soutenait sincèrement les idéaux pour lesquels il luttait. La pureté du sang était quelque chose qui lui tenait réellement à cœur. Et si Harry ne pouvait comprendre, il l'acceptait. Et le jour, ils s'affrontaient l'un l'autre, et la nuit, ils s'embrassaient dans un acte désespéré de ne jamais pouvoir sentir l'autre suffisamment.

Et alors qu'Harry fuyait, Drago avait une place de choix aux côtés du Seigneur des ténèbres. Il était un élément de confiance, un prodige à l'avenir prometteur. Quand les temps le lui permettaient, il glissait parfois hors de son rôle pour une nuit, traquant Harry pour une nuit passionnée. Leur séparation était toujours douloureuse au matin, mais, l'un comme l'autre, ils ne disaient rien. L'un comme l'autre, ils acceptaient leur réalité.

Et les nuits où il devait vivre en solitaire, Harry maudissait la fin de la guerre qui lui faisait plus de mal que de bien, se languissant d'un baiser prochain…


	5. Le héros du scandale

_Écrit pour la communauté bingo_fr sur livejournal, sous le thème 'dialogues cochons au lit (kink)'._

* * *

_Pairing: Drago/Harry_

_Rating: M_

_Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient_

* * *

**Le héros du scandale**

Il était tard, le couvre-feu allait bientôt tomber, mais deux élèves de dernière année traînait encore dans les rues de Pré-au-Lard. L'endroit était désert à l'exception de quelques rares passants pressés de regagner leur demeure pour la nuit. Personne ne portait attention à eux. Saisissant l'occasion, Drago s'empara d'un pan de la cape de son compagnon et l'entraîna dans une ruelle mal éclairée, à l'abris entre deux magasins fermés. Il plaqua l'autre contre le mur, le laissant rigoler seul lorsque leurs lèvres se touchèrent.

-Tu me rends fou, Potter, souffla Drago, poussant son bassin contre celui qui lui faisait face, à la recherche d'une friction désespérée. je n'en peux plus de devoir te détester toute la journée...

Il plaqua de nouveau ses lèvres contre celles de son amant, un peu plus brutalement cette fois. Il espérait y faire passer tout ce désir refoulé qui le hantait depuis des semaines.

-Personne ne doit savoir, Malefoy, l'avertit Harry à bout de souffle. Pas tant que cette guerre n'est pas terminée. Tout le monde doit penser que tu es toujours un Mangemort.

Le blond grogna, bougeant ses hanches dans un cercle qui provoqua des sensations délicieuses. Cette fois, il grognèrent tous les deux.

-Je sais et ça me tue. Putain de merde, Potter! Je veux tellement de baiser en ce moment! Si tu savais à quel point ça me manque...

Harry rigola à nouveau. Il savait quand l'autre était désespérée. Toujours à parler crument pour passer sa frustration. Malgré tout, Harry ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec lui. Ils n'avaient que trop peu souvent l'occasion d'être seuls, d'être eux-mêmes et de surtout, de s'aimer. Il y avait toujours des regards sur eux, toujours quelqu'un pour venir les surprendre et les pousser à échanger quelques nouvelles insultes.

-Oh! Ne te gêne surtout pas, Malefoy! Tu me baises quand tu veux!

Il l'avait dit d'un ton moqueur, mais son corps parlait pour lui. Il garda son bassin pressé contre celui du Serpentard, frottant doucement contre l'autre dans de petits cercles loin d'être suffisant pour les satisfaire. Drago le prit au mot, le rejetant à nouveau contre le mur, sa main allant directement défaire sa baguette.

-Je savais que t'étais un pervers, Potter. T'adore quand tu me prends en bouche et que je contrôle tout!

Drago sourit, marquant ses propos d'arrogance, lorsque son amant gémit, allumé par l'idée qu'il venait de lui mettre en tête. Il s'esquiva de l'emprise du blond, chercha à se laisser tomber à genou, prêt à donner une fellation à celui qui lui faisait face, mais au final, il demeura debout, sa taille de nouveau entouré d'un bras. Il leva des yeux inquisiteurs vers Drago, émettant du même coup un autre gémissement, cette fois de frustration. Il voulait cette gâterie. Il n'y avait que trop peu souvent droit.

-Pas ce soir, Potter. Ce soir, je veux enfoncer mon membre en toi et seulement te sentir me serrer, te sentir le masser, chaud et parfait. Tu veux me sentir en toi, Potter? susurra-t-il en rapprochant ses lèvres de son oreille.

Il pointa le bout de sa langue hors de ses lèvres, la dardant contre le lobe, avant de la faire remonter lentement jusqu'en haut. Harry frissonna, conquis. Ses jambes se firent molle d'anticipation, et il n'y avait pu que la prise de Drago sur lui et le mur sur lequel il était appuyé pour le garder debout.

-Merde, Malefoy! Oui, oui! S'il te plaît, fais-le, je veux te sentir...

Et Harry se retrouva face au mur, ses pantalons tirés vers ses chevilles. Il ne fallut que quelques minutes à Drago pour le préparer, sa propre excitation grimpant sous les gémissements de plus en plus fort à mesure qu'il ajoutait de la pression contre cette petite boule de nerfs qui envoyait chaque fois Harry vers le ciel. Et trop lentement à son goût, il se retrouva enfin à l'entrée de son paradis, prêt à s'y enfoncer d'un seul mouvement de bassin.

-Prépare-toi, Potter, t'aura jamais rien sentit d'aussi jouissif que cet instant!

Leurs gémissements s'unirent cette fois, un plus rauque que l'autre. Il leur fallut quelques instants pour s'adapter, l'un poussant vers l'avant et l'autre vers l'arrière, mais une fois que leur rythme fut trouvé, plus rien ne pouvait les arrêter. Il y avait ce noeud qui se nouait lentement au creux de leur ventre, les dirigeant vers un ascension de plaisir. Les mots de Drago se changèrent en d'autres beaucoup plus vulgaires à mesure qu'il se rapprochait de son orgasme, mais Harry ne dit rien pour le faire taire, trop transporter par le son de sa voix. C'était agréable, ça rajoutait une nouvelle sensation parmi toutes celles qui fourmillaient déjà dans ses veines.

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, toutes traces de sperme effacé des vêtements d'Harry, ils s'éloignaient de la ruelle, reprenant la direction de Poudlard, satisfaits par leur orgasme. Bientôt, ils devraient se séparer, ramener la haine dans leur regard et le venin dans leur parole, mais pour l'heure, ils se contentaient d'avancer ensemble, côte à côte, heureux de simplement profiter du moment.

Lorsqu'ils se furent suffisamment éloignés pour ne rien voir même en se retournant, une silhouette sortie de l'ombre. Un sourire vicieux jouait sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle agitait sa baguette. La plume de Rita Skeeter s'activait déjà sur son calepin. Elle tenait son prochain scanda: Harry Potter, le héros mené par le sexe, jouis à Pré-au-Lard alors que les habitants dorment, menotté et criant qu'il voulait sentir la main de Drago Malefoy s'abattre plus fort contre son derrière...


	6. Ne m'aimes-tu pas assez?

_Écrit pour le défi 'admirateur secret' de bingo_fr et pour celui 'passager clandestin' de 6variations sur livejournal._

* * *

_Pairing: Harry/Drago, Harry/OC_

_Rating: T_

_Disclaimer: Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling_

* * *

**Ne m'aimes-tu pas assez?**

La lettre traînait sur le bureau, ouverte et bien en vue. L'écriture soignée attirait les regards. Celui de Drago, à tout le moins. Elle était probablement qu'un oubli, mais pour lui, il semblait que le destin avait voulu qu'il la trouve. Qu'il sache qu'il était en train de se faire flouer. Furieux, incapable de supporter les mots qui y étaient écris, encore moins cette signature honteuse- ton admirateur secret!- il attrapa la lettre pour la déchirer avant de mettre les débris en boule et de la jeter contre le mur.

Et ces trois années qui avaient fait de sa vie un bonheur, était-ce aussi une mascarade? Lorsqu'ils avaient commencé à se fréquenter vers la fin de leur dernière année à Poudlard, tout le monde avait cru que c'était Drago qui n'était pas sérieux, qui se jouait d'Harry et qui tôt au tard se retournerait contre lui, se moquant de sa stupidité d'avoir cru en cette relation. Mais les années s'étaient écoulées et jamais ça n'arriva. Drago était sincère, fou amoureux de celui qu'il avait trop longtemps détesté. Un détour tordu du destin qui l'avait pris par surprise, mais qu'il ne regrettait aucunement. Or, aujourd'hui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si ce n'était pas Harry qui s'était joué de lui.

Les mots qui recouvraient le mur étaient trop précis pour que ce ne soit qu'un simple admirateur secret. Trop intime, trop connu. Il s'était passé quelque chose entre eux deux, c'était une certitude. Drago n'était pas né d'hier, il connaissait les relations amoureuses. Il connaissait l'infidélité également, ses parents y excellaient. Et la crainte que chaque fois qu'il était parti en mission Harry avait trouvé le chemin qui le conduirait dans le lit d'un autre, grandit au creux de son estomac, une boule de nervosité qui l'oppressait et le rendait presque malade.

Rageur, il quitta la pièce d'un pas qui claquait brutalement contre le sol, cherchant son époux dans les dédales de leur grande demeure. Il fit plusieurs pièces avant de le retrouver au sol, plongé dans des dossiers poussiéreux qui devaient être sa prochaine mission. Drago s'arrêta un moment, contemplant son époux.

Il ne comprenait pas. L'amour avait pourtant toujours semblé être sincère entre eux. Harry lui disait chaque jour qu'il l'aimait. Était-ce un mensonge? Qu'est-ce qui avait pu changé?

Il referma la porte dans un claquement sourd, tenant à faire connaître sa présence. Harry releva la tête, sursautant. Sa main avait plongé dans sa poche, agrippant sa baguette, mais il la laissa à sa place lorsqu'il reconnu le nouvel arrivant. Ses yeux s'éclairent, agrandissant du coup son sourire- encore un mensonge, déduisit Drago.

-Tu es revenu... souffla l'ancien Gryffondor en se levant. Je croyais que tu ne serais là que demain. Tu m'as manqué!

Drago ne dit rien, demeurant immobile. Harry s'arrêta à mi-chemin, perplexe. Il aurait dut venir l'embrasser, pas le regarder avec cette sombre lueur au fond des iris. Il plissa les yeux, cherchant à comprendre ce qui n'allait pas.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Drago? Il s'est passé quelque chose durant la mission?

Harry fit quelques pas en avant; l'autre en fit autant en arrière. Il ne voulait pas se laisser approché. Qui était l'homme qui avait posé ses mains sur le corps qui lui appartenait? Qui était cet admirateur qui se permettait plus que d'admirer?

-Drago? répéta encore Harry légèrement plus inquiet.

-J'ai trouvé la lettre, dit-il simplement d'une voix neutre.

La colère ne perçait même pas son ton. Il était calme, beaucoup trop calme. À l'intérieur, il bouillait de jalousie.

-La lettre? souffla Harry en pâlissant? Quelle lettre?

-Celle qui venait de ton admirateur secret. Celle qui disait à quel point ta bouche est chaude et talentueuse quand tu lui suce le pénis! Celle qui disait à quel point ça lui manquait de t'entendre crier lorsque vous baisez! Qui c'est Potter? Enh? Qui c'est le salaud qui profite des mes absences?

Il s'arrêta un instant, remarquant le sourire qui revenait sur les lèvres de l'autre. Il serra les poings.

-Ça t'amuse de te tromper? Je ne te suffis plus? Tu ne m'aimes plus? Depuis quand est-ce que ça dure? Combien il y en a? Enh! Combien Potter?

-Un seul, répondit Harry en s'approchant.

Il souriait encore, plus franchement cette fois.

-J'aime te voir jaloux, dit-il lorsqu'il ne fut plus qu'à quelque centimètre de Drago. Mais il n'y aucune raison de l'être.

-Parce que pour toi c'est normal? Tu penses que je vais l'accepter?

-Il n'y en a qu'un seul, répéta l'ancien Gryffondor, il s'appel Drago Malefoy. Et sa jalousie, c'est ce qui me plaît le plus, surtout lorsque ça fait des semaines que je ne l'ai pas vu.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent avant qu'il ne parvienne à recoller les pièces du casse-tête, mais lorsque la lumière se fit dans son esprit, il se sentit stupide. Stupide de s'être laissé prendre au jeu. Il n'y avait jamais eu d'admirateur secret. Seulement un Harry qui s'ennuyait et avait envie de se jouer de lui...

-Tu vas me le payer, grogna-t-il en capturant ses lèvres.

* * *

_Quelqu'un se porte volontaire pour être l'admirateur secret d'Harry?_


	7. Pourquoi gagner si c'est pour

_Écrit pour le calendrier de l'avent -8 décembre 2012- sur hp_slash_fr._

* * *

_Pairing: Drago/Harry_

_Rating: K+_

_Disclaimer: Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling_

* * *

**Pourquoi gagner si c'est pour des mines sombres?**

L'air été frais, bien loin de la chaleur que leur apportait le soleil d'été encore quelques jours plutôt. Frais, mais pas encore assez pour qu'Harry ne songe à mettre autre chose qu'une chemise à manches courtes. Les mains enfoncées dans ses poches, le regard rivé sur ses pieds et une once de tristesse peinte sur ses traits, il avançait dans le sentier qui se dessiner derrière le château de Poudlard. Il n'avait pas vraiment de destination en tête, il trouvait seulement que l'air à l'intérieur du château était un peu trop lourd pour être supportable.

Trop de mines sombres. Pas assez de rire. Et un avenir qui ne semblait plus avoir aucune couleur.

Une question lui tournait dans la tête depuis qu'il s'était évadé du château et il n'avait toujours aucune réponse à lui fournir. Il ne comprenait toujours pas ce que ça valait d'avoir remporté la guerre si c'était pour être confronté à autant de morts. Si personne ne pouvait s'en réjouir.

Il entendit des pas derrières lui, mais il ne se retourna pas, certain qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un élève qui le dépasserait en profitant peut-être pour le féliciter - ou lui jeter un regard de reproche de ne pas avoir réussi avant qu'une telle personne n'y perdre la vie - puis poursuivrait son chemin en le laissant seul.

La personne ne le dépassa toutefois pas. Elle ajusta son pas au sien, restant à sa hauteur. Du coin de l'oeil, sans avoir la force de relever la tête proprement, Harry reconnu facilement un sorcier blond qui lui avait donné du fil à retorde les dernières années. Un sorcier qu'il ne s'était pas attendu à voir.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Malefoy? demanda-t-il lasse, ses yeux toujours rivés sur le sol.

-Te remercier.

Harry releva la tête vivement. Les mots du Serpentard furent apparemment suffisant pour attirer son attention.

-Un Malefoy qui me remercie, c'est la meilleure. Faut croire qu'il n'y a finalement pas que du mal qui ressorte de cette victoire... Il faut que je raconte ça aux autres...

-La ferme, Potter, grinça Drago embarrassé.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi devrait-il se la fermer? C'était Drago qui s'était ouvert à lui.

-Écoute, continua Drago, on m'a dit ce que tu as fait au procès de mes parents. Tu as parlé pour mon père. Et ça l'a sauvé d'Azkaban. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu l'as fait, mais je voulais te remercier. Ma famille n'est peut-être plus ce qu'elle était - et je doute qu'elle puisse l'être de nouveau - mais au moins... au moins j'ai toujours mes parents.

-C'est ta mère qui...

-Non, non, je ne veux pas savoir. Il faut que j'y aille, je n'ai pas le droit d'être à Poudlard...

Il était sur le point de s'éloigner lorsque soudain, il se ravisa. Il se pencha vers Harry embrassant sa joue, dangereusement proche de ses lèvres. Un baiser furtif.

-J'espère qu'on pourra se revoir, souffla Drago avant de s'éloigner à grande enjambée.

Ébahit, Harry n'avait rien dit. Il n'avait pas cherché à le rattraper. À la place, sa main avait glissée vers sa joue, là où une brûlure vibrante était restée suite au baiser. Alors que les derniers de Drago se frayèrent un chemin dans son esprit, Harry se promit que oui, ils pourraient se revoir. Peut-être que cette victoire n'était pas aussi mal qu'elle en paraissait au final...


	8. Shouting Without Whispering

**Pairing: Drago/Harry**

**Rating: T**

**Warning: Angst, Slash, OOC**

**Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K. Rowling**

* * *

_Écrit pour la communauté hp_slash sur livejournal, pour le calendrier de l'avant 2012._

* * *

**Shouting Without Whispering**

Il avait peur de bouger. Peur que s'il osait s'éloigner, ne serait-ce que quelques secondes pour chercher la chaleur dans l'une des boutiques de l'autre côté de la rue, il le manquerait. Ça ne changeait rien qu'il ait déjà plus de deux heures de retard. Harry voulait continuer à croie qu'il allait venir. Parce que s'il laissait filer cet espoir, il n'était pas certain qu'il puisse continuer à se battre pour la survie des autres. Il doutait même, avec le fragile équilibre sur lequel il dansait, qu'il puisse continuer à vivre sans sombrer dans la dépression.

Ses lèvres restaient entrouvertes malgré la pluie qui continuait à ruisseler abondamment sur son visage, certaines gouttes glissant dans sa bouche et d'autres, beaucoup plus nombreuses, dégoulinaient sur ses vêtements déjà trop trempés.

Il criait. Il criait plus fort qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait. Le son se perdait autour de lui, mais se répercutait également dans ses oreilles, venant faire vibrer de douleur chaque fibre de son corps. il pouvait s'entendre, il était certain qu'il criait. Pourtant, les rares personnes qui arpentaient le parc, pressées de trouvés un abris et emmitouflés dans leur cape pour se protéger des intempéries pour la plupart, ne s'arrêtaient pas pour l'écouter. Ou pour lui proposer leur aide. Ou pour le prendre dans leurs bras et lui murmurer des paroles de réconfort. Personne ne s'arrêtait. À vrai dire, Harry doutait que quelqu'un l'entende. Peut-être ne criait-il pas encore sa souffrance assez fort? Ceux qui tournaient la tête vers lui, lui souriait, l'espoir visible au fond de leurs iris. Ils rendaient son coeur plus lourd, le faisait grimper au bord de ses lèvres. D'autres murmuraient entre eux, lui faisant souhaiter d'être sourd ou que son cri soit assez puissant pour effacer leurs paroles. Ils savaient ce qu'ils murmuraient. Toujours la même chose. Toujours des mots empreints d'un tel égoïste... qu'il était un héros; qu'il était celui qui avait survécu et qu'il serait celui qui les ferait survivre.

Harry ferma les yeux, laissant la pluie l'attaquer sans offrir de résistance. Son corps tremblait. Peut-être de froid, mais sûrement de quelque chose de plus profond. D'épuisement. Son corps qui se battait encore parce que c'est ce qu'ils voulaient tous de lui, mais son esprit qui menaçait chaque jur un peu plus de le lâcher et de l'envoyer spiralé droit dans la folie.

Incapable de faire un pas ou de reprendre le contrôle de lui-même, Harry attendait. Drago avait promis de venir le sauver. Peut-être par égoïste- il avait déjà affirmer à Harry que lui venir en aide s'était également s'aider lui-même, échapper aux griffes de son père et à toutes les horreurs qu'il lui avait fait subir depuis qu'il était enfant - mais qui ne l'était pas dans ce monde ? En acceptant de souffrir pour les autres, Harry lui-même l'était un peu.

Alors Harry attendait. Drago avait promis de venir le sauver une fois encore. Il avait aussi promis que tout changerait. Qu'il changerait. Qu'Harry n'aurait plus à souffrir. Et que s'il criait encore, d'autres l'entendraient. Et lui répondraient.

Mais il restait désespérément seul au milieu de la tempête qui continuait de s'abattre sur le parc.

[...]

La nuit était tombée lorsqu'Harry s'était résigné à bouge. Drago n'était pas venu. Il n'avait pas tenu ses promesses. Incapable de retourner chez lui, il arpenta les rues de Londres comme une âme en peine, gémissant encore et encore la douleur qui continuait à le hanter. Personne de toute façon, ne l'entendait. Les seuls bruits qui venaient à lui furent ces voix qui lui criaient qu'il n'avait pas le droit de faillir à son devoir et ces autres qui lui disaient qu'il n'y avait plus d'espoir pour lui.

La chaleur d'un corps contre le sien. Des caresses rudes et loin des retenues. De l'amour ou de la haine peut-être. Harry ne savait jamais. Il ne sentait toujours que la chaleur qui se propageait en lui, vibrante et libératrice. Chaque fois, il avait l'impression que cet autre corps aspirait tous ses problèmes. Seul, trempé et son âme probablement plus glacée qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'haïr Drago qui, à l'instant, lui refusait cette libération.

Peut-être qu'il était temps pour lui d'abandonner. De lâcher prise entièrement.

[...]

Bien plus tard au cours de cette nuit-là, il trouva Drago dans un bar. Il n'était pas seul. Il était entouré de Serpentards abjects. Et il riait. Comme s'il ne souffrait pas lui aussi. Comme si ses camarades de beuvrie n'étaient as au coeur de ses problèmes.

Le spectacle donna à Harry l'envie de se retirer. Debout dans la pénombre de l'entrée, personne ne l'avait encore vue. Drago avait promis, il avait promis de changer. Qu'il quitterait ce monde sombre qu'est la magie noire- romprait avec sa famille et ses supposés amis- et qu'il se dévouerait à la cause d'Harry. Il lui avait promis que dorénavant, il serait à ses côtés dans chaque bataille pour l'empêcher de perdre l'esprit.

Tissu de mensonges. Drago n'était peut-être que comme tous les autres près tout. Peut-être qu'Harry avait eu tort de voir en lui un ami.

Blessé, il ignora le tremblement qui secouait ses jambes, rendant à chaque pas son équilibre plus précaire, et il s'avança vers la table qui avait accueilli Drago. Il ne dit pas un mot lorsqu'il s'arrêta à un mètre de distance de celui-ci. Il se contenta de le fixer, dégoulinant inconsciemment sur le sol. Ce fut peut-être l'intensité du regard qui pesait sur lui qui lui fit relever la tête ou peut-être que ce fut le changement d'atmosphère autour de lui qui lui fit reconnaitre la présence d'Harry, quoi qu'il en soit, lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, il n'y avait guère de surprise qui s'y reflétait. Que de la peur et de la désolation.

Avant même d'avoir prononcé le nom d'Harry, Drago jeta un coup d'oeil à ceux qui l'entourait. Les autres Serpentards les regardaient intrigués, un air malsain dessiné sur leur visage. Harry s'en fichait. S'ils ne l'entendaient pas hurler, lui ne les voyait pas.

Résigné, Drago s'était levé et avait contourné la table. Il s'était arrêté à trois pas d'Harry, laissant juste assez de distance entre eux pour que ça semble convenable. Même après tant d'années, il ne niait pas être autre chose qu'un froussard.

Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent, mais aucun son n'en sorti. Que dirait-il ? Des excuses ?

- Tu m'avais promis que tu voulais changer, Drago.

Le ton d'Harry était neutre. Pas de douleur, pas d'accusations, pas de déception. Que des faits.

- Je sais, répondit simplement Drago en laissant ses épaules tomber vers l'avant jusqu'à ce que le haut de son corps soit légèrement voûté.

- Tu m'avais promis, répéta Harry.

-Mon père, dit Drago avec impuissance, il n'approuverait pas. Tu sais comment il est...

Lucius. Bien sûr, c'était toujours lui. Drago était un martyr lui aussi. Après tout, il continuait de se complaire dans la souffrance qu'il lui faisait ressentir.

-J'ai crié, mais personne ne m'a entendu. Pas même toi.

Cette fois, sa voix reflétait l'accusation.

-Je suis désolé, souffla Drago en faisant un pas vers lui.

Il leva la main, hésitant à la presser contre l'épaule ou la joue d'Harry, mais, au final, conscient des regards qui pesaient sur son dos, il la laissa retomber à ses côtés. Il le regretta instantanément, la douleur qui passa dans les iris d'Harry faisant naître un pincement dans son coeur. Il était trop tard. Plus que deux pas les séparaient.

- Alors, c'est terminé, souffla Harry avec résignation. Nous, ça ne va pas plus loin.

Ses mots étaient à mi-chemin entre le questionnement et l'affirmation. Malgré l'hésitation, Drago se tendit. Ce cri, lui aussi avait besoin de l'entendre.

- Tu n'aurais pas dut faire autant d'efforts pour me convaincre de ne pas abandonner, Drago. Tu ne sais même pas tenir tes promesses.

Peut-être que Drago lui offrit une réponse. Peut-être qu'il demeura silencieux. Quoi qu'il en soit, Harry n'entendit que le silence. Lorsqu'il se détourna, faisant son chemin vers la sortie, il ne remarqua même pas à quel point il s'était replié sur lui-même, se donnant l'apparence d'un vieillard.

il avait atteint la porte lorsqu'il sentit deux mains le saisir et le retourner. En trois secondes, il se retrouva plaqué contre la porte, ses bras fermement maintenu à ses côtés. Le contrôle, il le perdait. Drago le prenait. Enfin.

-Attends-moi, souffla Drago en laissant leurs nez se frôler. Juste encore un peu, une dernière bataille. S'il te plaît, Harry. Attends-moi, j'ai besoin de toi.

Harry ne dit rien. Il se contenta d'accepter le baiser. Et parce qu'il faisait aussi preuve de courage. À l'intérieur d'Harry, tout ça semblait être bien. Ce n'était pas encore ce dont il avait besoin, mais ça s'en rapprochait.

Lorsque le baiser fut interrompu et qu'il se senti être libéré de l'emprise, Harry se contenta d'hausser les épaules. Il se détourna à nouveau, empruntant la sortie pour quitter le bar. Il ne se soucia pas de si Drago le suivait ou non.

Peut-être qu'il pouvait attendre. Peut-être qu'il pouvait tenter sa chance avec une autre bataille. Peut-être que s'il criait suffisamment fort, cette fois, quelqu'un l'entendrait.

Et peut-être qu'Harry Potter aurait enfin le droit de sourire.


	9. Sauver la peau des fesses

**Pairing: Harry Potter**

**Rating: K+**

**Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K. Rowling**

* * *

**Sauver la peau des fesses**

Impossible que ce truc s'approche de ses fesses! Drago bondit de quelques pas en arrière, regardant Harry avec dégoût. Oui, bien sûr, il était d'accord pour utiliser ce truc, mais pas quand c'était lui qui en faisait les frais! Franchement, pour qui Potter le prenait-il? Il avait une dignité tout de même!

-Oh! Allez Malefoy, ce n'est pas si mal, tu vas voir...

Il grimaça une fois encore, secouant la tête avec vigueur. Non, il ne flancherait pas. Non, Potter ne l'aurait pas, cette fois, avec ses yeux de chien battu.

-Bon sang Malefoy! Ce n'est qu'un masseur! Ce n'est pas comme si je t'obligeais à utiliser un de mes jouets!


	10. Derrière ses belles paroles

**Pairing: Drago/Harry**

**Rating: K+**

**Disclaimer: Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling**

**Thème: Écrit pour la chaîne à drabble du FOF, avec pour prompt Drago et vif d'or**

* * *

**Derrière ses belles paroles**

Seul au centre de la pièce, Drago observait avec angoisse le vif d'or qui volait au-dessus de sa tête, prisonnier de ces horribles murs blancs qui l'entourait. Tout ce qu'il pouvait entendre, c'était le bruissement des ailes qui s'agitaient encore et encore... et le battement de son propre coeur qui s'affolait à l'idée de ce qui l'attendait le lendemain.

Il déglutit, crispant ses muscles un peu plus, résistant à l'envie de se pelotonner sur lui-même ou de fuir se cacher sous les jupes de sa mère- comme si Narcissa apprécirait! Comme si son père approuverait!

À l'extérieur de ses murs, il faisait le fier, clamant à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il était le plus fort de par son nom et de par son sang. Demain, demain serait le jour qui marquerait son premier match de Quidditch. Quelque chose qu'il attendait depuis longtemps. Mais demain, demain serait également le jour où ses mots devraient devenir autre chose que de simples mots: une réalité. Ils affrontaient Gryffondor, _il_ affrontait Harry Potter.

Drago frémit à cette pensée. Quelques heures plutôt encore il avait déclaré qu'il en ferait baver à Potter sur le terrain, qu'il n'avait aucune chance contre lui. De belles paroles, comme toujours. Et cette fois, ces mensonges lui seraient renvoyés en plein visage. Il avait cherché, oh oui, il avait cherché. Une façon de se défiler ou une d'ensorceler le vif d'or de façon à ce qu'il joue en sa faveur au cours du match. Rien à faire: le Quidditch était fait pour qu'on ne se défile pas et que personne ne triche.

S'il n'attrapait pas cette petite balle volante...

Drago déglutit à nouveau lorsque la réalité s'imposa à lui:

Drago Malefoy, le - désormais- indigne fils de Lucius Malefoy, allait se faire massacrer par Harry Potter dès le lendemain.


	11. Pas assez

_Écrit pour le thème 'temps' sur '7_liens'._

* * *

_Pairing : Drago / Harry_

_Rating : K+_

_Disclaimer : Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling_

* * *

**Pas assez **

Il faisait froid. Pourtant, son corps était couvert de sueur. Sa vue était embrouillée, son équilibre plus précaire qu'autre chose. Harry obligeait ses jambes à faire nouveaux pas après nouveaux pas, n'ayant que son appui contre le mur pour l'aider. Le couloir lui semblait interminable. Il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps, il n'aurait peut-être même pas le temps de le faire. Et il le regretterait, il regretterait sa stupidité et sa lâcheté par delà la mort. Alors il continuait d'avancer .Il cru que jamais il n'atteindrait la porte. Lorsqu'elle s'ouvrit, laissant entrevoir l'homme qu'il cherchait, Harry sourit avant de s'effondrer sur le sol.

-Harry ?

Il leva sa tête vers la voix, murmura:

-Je suis en train de mourir Drago, mais il fallait que tu saches... Je ne t'ai jamais détesté, je t'aime. Même si tu es un Mangemort. Même si nous n'avons pas le temps de nous aimer, il fallait que tu saches... Je t'aime...

Un rire lui répondit, mais déjà il sombrai dans les ténèbes.

-C'est la fièvre qui te fait déliré Harry. Tu as oublié que nous sommes marié depuis trois ans ? Allez, je te ramène dans notre lit !

Ce fut à peine si Harry sentit Drago le soulever. Il sentit toutefois la chaleur qui émanait de l'autre corps et sourit dans son sommeil, convaincu qu'il était en train de mourir en paix...


	12. Just Give Me a Reason

_Écrit pour le challenge no. 20 du défi 'des mots et des idées' du FOF. N'hésitez pas à demander si ça vous intéresse ! Je crois que je m'ennuyais un peu d'écrire. J'en avais besoin. Et ça c'est qui est sorti... Hum... Bon, enfin, à vous de voir ! __Bonne lecture ! Oh ! Et je préviens - sans spoiler - c'est plutôt sombre comme histoire, alors vous êtes avertis !_

* * *

_Pairing : Drago / Harry _

_Rating : T _

_Disclaimer : L'histoire et les personnes sont à J.K. Rowling. Le titre de cette histoire, 'Just Give Me a Reason' provient de la chanson du même nom de P!nk, qui n'a pourtant aucun lien avec l'histoire qui suit..._

* * *

_Les mots suivants devaient être utilisés ( en gras dans le texte ) : chien, attaquer, crise, pissenlit, violet, poing, vague, maladroitement._

* * *

**Just Give Me a Reason **

Harry ne quitta des yeux le **chien** que lorsqu'il entendit les pas. Drago. Évidemment. Qui d'autre aurait pu lui en vouloir au point de s'en prendre à Hermione ? quoi s'attendait-il en remettant les pieds sur le lieu de son crime ? À être épargné ? À ce que Harry - ou Ron, s'il n'avait pas été aussi effondré - ne le traque pas ? Avait-il donc oublié qu'il avait été nommé chef des Aurors peu de temps après qu'ils aient quitté Poudlard ? Se croyait-il vraiment en position de le vaincre ? Harry n'aimait pas s'en vanter, mais il était tout de même celui qui, par deux fois, avait défait le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Le maître de Drago...

Harry s'était attendu à être en colère à la vue de celui qui avait causé toutes ces lésions sur le corps de Hermione, la plongeant dans un profond coma. Il avait cru qu'il ne parviendrait pas à se contrôler, que l'histoire se serait rapidement réglé. Ron lui avait même prédit qu'il en deviendrait **violet **de rage. Pourtant, quand il s'engagea dans les pas de Drago, il ne ressentit rien. Que le vide. Ou peut-être y avait-il quelque part en lui un mince filet de nostalgie.

Chaque pas qu'il faisait semblait être sur le point de le faire plonger droit vers l'époque de Poudlard, l'harcelant de souvenirs qu'il avait cru perdu.

D'un souvenir qu'il avait cru perdu, plus particulièrement.

une main qui s'était tendue vers lui ce jour-là lors de leur première année, une main qu'il avait alors refusé de saisir, préférant plutôt s'enfoncer dans les spirales de la haine. Il n'avait eu aucun regret, convaincu qu'il avait fait le bon choix. Dix ans plus tard, il se surprenait à se demander si les choses se seraient déroulées autrement s'il l'avait saisi. Se serait-il à son tour perdu dans les dédalles de l'ombre scellant ainsi le destin de la communauté sorcière à une vie sans espoir, ou aurait-il sauvé l'âme de Drago d'un gouffre sans issu ? Les deux options lui semblaient soudainement plus attirantes que toutes autres.

Au moment où il franchissait le seuil de la vieille cabane en bois, il secoua la tête, chassant les souvenirs de ses pensées. Il n'était pas là pour accorder le pardon à Malefoy ou pour compatir sur son sort. C'était le destin de Hermione qu'il venait venger.

De l'autre côté de la porte, Drago lui tournait le dos, le regard fixé sur un foyer qui n'avait aucune flamme. La pièce était vide, pas un meuble, rien qui pourrait avoir de l'attrait. Harry ne saisissait point le but de cette mascarade.

-Avances donc, Potter... Su tu l'oses.

La voix lasse de Drago s'éleva sans même qu'il se retourne et Harry comprit : c'est lui qui s'était fait piéger. Il se mordit la langue, refusant de jurer à voix haute. Drago ne devait pas savoir qu'il s'était fait prendre à son propre jeu, l'humiliation aurait été trop forte. Malgré la voix qui lui disait qu'il était encore temps de rebrousser chemin, Harry obéit, avançant au centre de la pièce après avoir fermé la porte derrière lui. Sa baguette était inutilement pointée devant lui : il aurait pu la ranger dans sa poche qu'il ne se serrait pas moins sentit en sécurité.

-Comment va Hermione ? dit Drago en se retournant.

Son ton était banal. Celui de la conversation de tous les jours. Harry ne broncha pas. Pas même lorsque l'éclat de rire de l'autre homme vient lui transpercer le corps, laissant derrière lui une traînée à la fois brûlante et glaciale. Un sentiment beaucoup trop déstabilisant.

-Oh ! pardon, je ne devrais pas demander, c'est d'une impolitesse ! Elle est sans doute morte à l'heure qu'il est. Toutes mes excuses, Potter.

L'absence de sincérité était flagrante dans le ton de Drago. Harry ne chercha même pas à le contredire.

- Pourquoi, Malefoy ? C'est moi que tu voulais, alors pourquoi t'en prendre à elle ? Aurais-tu peur de moi ?

Ce qui traversa le visage de Drago à cet instant, ce n'était pas de la peur, mais une émotion que Harry ne parvenait pas à cerner. Elle fut brève, très vite enfouie sous un masque d'impassibilité.

-Peur ? TU délires, Potter ! Auris-tu oublié à qui tu t'adresses ? Je suis le prince des Serpentards, je ne connais pas la peur. Non, j'ai seulement pensé que ce serait plus drôle ainsi. Jouer avec toi... Elle pousse de jolies cris lorsqu'on marque sa peau. Une vraie sang-de-bourbe !

Le sourire de Drago déstabilisa Harry. Lui donna le vertige. Il dut se concentrer pour conserver son équilibre et ne pas s'effondrer au sol. Il y avait quelque chose. Quelque qu'il ne saisissait pas. Qui clochait en Drago, mais en lui également. Et ça, ça l'effrayait.

Il s'obligea à se reprendre, à puiser dans une colère qu'il savait enterré au fond de lui.

- Va te faire foutre, Malefoy !

Encore un ricanement qui lui répondait. Froid et sans saveur.

- Tu seras peut-être le prochain, Potter. Ou peut-être que je pourrais ne jamais m'en prendre à toi. Toujours m'attaquer à l'un tes amis.

Ce fut le mot 'jamais' qui fit tiquer Harry. Il fut prononcé avec tant de conviction et de certitude qu'il faisait tache dans la phrase.

- Pourquoi ? siffla Harry, la baguette toujours pointée sur l'homme qui lui faisait face. Parce que tu es Drago Malefoy ? Parce que le Lord te faisait confiance ? Ou parce que tu es un lâche incapable d'affirmer ce qu'il ressent ?

C'était des mots lancés au hasard, dictés par son instinct, et pourtant, ils semblaient plus réels que tous les autres.  
Le visage de Drago demeura presque impassible sous les insultes que lançait Harry. Presque. Le Gryffondor aurait pu jurer qu'il avait vu une lueur passer dans son regard, quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas cerner, mais qui se mélangeait à la douleur et à la colère.

le silence s'éternisa pendant si longtemps que Harry cru qu'il ne se romprait jamais. Qu'ils seraient tous les deux figés dans cette bulle électrisante pour l'éternité. Et étrangement, aussi effrayante l'idée lui paraissait-elle, elle était loin de lui déplaire autant qu'elle l'aurait dût. Les frissons qui parcouraient l'échine de son dos étaient là pour le prouver.

- Tu ne comprends rien, souffla Drago dans un murmure. Bien sûr que tu ne comprends rien, tu es Harry Potter !

Cette fois, c'était bien du mépris que Harry discernait dans la voix de Drago. Il ne réfléchit pas avant de laisser sa baguette tomber au sol. Ses doigts s'en détachèrent un à un, agissant de leur propre volonté malgré la voix qui, dans son esprit, leur ordonnait de cesser de bouger. Il ne la regarda pas tomber. Ne broncha pas lorsqu'elle toucha le sol, l'écho du bois qui rentrait le ciment emplissant la pièce.

Symbole de sa vulnérabilité.

Il ouvrit grand les bras, les laissant s'étendre de chaque côté de lui tels deux ailes, comme s'il s'offrait en sacrifice. Une offrande pour Drago Malefoy. Pour la paix qu'ils n'auraient jamais autrement.

- Alors vas-y ! s'écria-t-il d'un ton plus aigu qu'il ne l'aurait voulu ! Tue-moi !

Sa voix ne flancha pas sur le mot. une fois de plus, son corps lui était étranger. Il n'avait pas peur. Il était prêt à mourir des mains de Drago. Il en ressentait même un fourmillement d'anticipation. Sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, tout ce qui concernait Hermione avait été oublié à l'instant où leurs regards s'étaient croisés.

Drago renifla dédaigneusement avant de se retourner. Il ne le ferait pas. La sortie n'était plus très loin de lui.

Harry se laissa tomber à genoux, les bras toujours grands ouverts, laissant l'accès libre à son corps.

- Alors c'est ça ? dit-il, une bouffée de hargne s'emparant soudainement de son être. Tu vas encore fuir ? Jouer les lâches ? J'aurais dût le savoir que tu n'y arriverais pas. Ils devraient le savoir .Tu n'es rien, Malefoy. Pas le prince des Serpentards, juste le prince des lâches !

La main sur la porte, prête à la pousser, Drago se figea. Ses muscles se crispèrent. Ses dents se serrèrent. Son emprise sur sa baguette se raffermit.

- Tu oses, Potter ? dit-il d'une voix basse sans même se retourner. Tu oses vraiment ?

- Au moins, je ne suis pas un lâche, le provoqua Harry.

- Tu ne sais rien, Potter. Tu ne sais rien de ma vie. Rien de ce que c'est que d'être comme moi. Tu traînes avec des minables comme Weasley, tu devrais avoir honte.

- Pas autant que toi, continua de l'**attaquer** Harry. Au moins, j'ai des amis, je n'ai pas besoin de m'en inventer !

Doucement, Drago fit demi-tour, faisant face à Harry. Ce dernier souriait; il le tenait.

- J'aurai ta peau, Potter.

- Vas-y Malefoy. C'est tout ce que j'attends.

Trois pas. Trois grands pas. C'est tout ce qu'il fallu à Drago pour qu'il atteigne Harry. D'une main ferme sur le collet de sa chemise, il l'obligea à se relever, appuyant sa baguette juste à l'endroit où se cachait le coeur du sorcier. Il ne dit rien. Ne prononça aucune formule. Ils se contentèrent de se fixer du regard, l'un souriant narquoisement, l'autre lançant presque des éclairs de ses yeux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends, Drago, souffla Harry en prononçant pour la première fois que son prénom. Fais-le.

Il sentait la chaleur du souffle de Harry venir **attaquer **son visage. Il avait l'impression qu'il s'insinuait en lui, lui embrouillant du coup l'esprit. Si bien qu'il ne savait plus très bien ce que Harry lui demandait de faire.

- Fais-le, répéta Harry.

Et son corps prit le contrôle de son esprit. La baguette toujours pointée contre son coeur, Malefoy écrasa ses lèvres contre celles qui lui faisaient face, **attaquant **la bouche de Harry d'un baiser vorace. Il compta trois secondes avant que Harry lui réponde, ses lèvres bougeant aussi **maladroitement **que les siennes. Rien ne semblait naturel, et pourtant ce ne pouvait être que la chose à faire.

Quelque chose luttait en Drago. Quelque chose qui ressemblait étrangement à la voix de son père, lequel lui criait qu'il était une aberration de la nature.

- Fais-le, souffla encore Harry.

Drago secoua la tête une première fois. Il était si bien, se sentait si paisible après la **vague ** de bonheur qui avait déferlé sur lui. Il tendit le menton, chassa lès lèvres de Harry.

Fais-le, répéta Harry. C'est ce que ton père veut.

Drago déglutit. Harry avait raison. Ça ne l'empêcha toutefois pas de secouer la tête une nouvelle fois.

- Je te pardonnerai, je te le promets.

Drago ferma les yeux, inspira. Cette fois, il hocha la tête. Il ne pourrait pas jouer éternel. Fuir ne le conduirait qu'entre les filets de colère de son père. Il le ferait.

- Ce ne sera pas pour mon père, dit-il d'un ton sombre, son **poing** se resserrant plus fortement autour de sa baguette. Je le ferai parce que tu es mon pêcher, Potter. Parce que tu fais de moi une aberration de la nature.

- Alors promets-moi que tu sauveras ton âme ensuite, supplia Harry. Promets-le moi.

Drago ne promit rien. Il en était incapable. Ses lèvres trouvèrent de nouveau celle de Harry. Il les caressa, mais n'appuya pas davantage dans le baiser. Les mots étaient juste-là, sur le bout de sa langue. Le torturant dans leur silence. Avant qu'il ne les ait pesés, la formule avait quitté son antre et le corps de Harry gisait désormais sans vie sur le sol.

Drago quitta la salle. Reviens quelques minutes plus tard. Il laissa tomber un unique **pissenlit **sur le torse de celui qui avait été son premier amour de jeunesse. Son dernier amour également.

- Je t'aime, souffla-t-il.

SOn ton était glaciale.. Les mots semblaient étrangers dans sa bouche. Le resteraient probablement. Un Malefoy n'avait pas le droit d'aimer. Pas le droit de commettre ce pêcher. Encore moins avec un homme. Avec Harry Potter de surcroît. Et ce, même si l'euphorie qui s'installait en lui, lui donnait l'envie d'aimer davantage.

Il ne s'attarda pas auprès du corps. S'empressa plutôt de l'abandonner à sa solitude. Le deuil c'était pour les autres. Les larmes également. La douleur n'existait pas chez lui.

Peut-être qu'il pouvait promettre maintenant. Une fois la **crise **passée, une fois que son père l'aurait tué, il pourrait peut-être tenter de sauver son âme. Peut-être qu'il mériterait le pardon de Harry Potter...


	13. Un Dieu sur la plage

_Écrit pour le défi 'drabble à la plage' sur la ficothèque ardente._

* * *

_Pairing : Drago / Harry _

_Rating: M _

_Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, ni les personnages ni l'histoire._

* * *

**Un dieu sur la plage**

Obscène. Pourtant, Harry ne parvenait pas à en détacher les yeux. Il voulait s'en approcher, caresser la peau blanche du bout de ses doigts. Laisser traîner ses lèvres sur la splendeur qu'offrait ce corps. Mais il avait peur qu'un geste de sa part - même un battement de cils - vienne détruire la beauté inhumaine qui s'offrait à son regard. Drago ne mentait pas. Il avait un corps à faire damner le Lord et Harry ne pouvait point croire qu'il lui appartenait.

- Déjà envie de reculer, Potter ? susurra Drago en se laissant rouler sur le dos. Je croyais que l'exhibitionniste t'attirait. C'est fou, j'étais certain que tu m'avais dis que ça te faisait fantasmer. Dommage, je vais devoir m'amuser tout seul !

Drago savait très bien ce qu'il faisait. Sa main glissa dans son propre cou, descendit lentement sur son torse, s'arrêta lorsqu'elle trouva son mamelon gauche. Harry déglutit. Ce corps lui appartenait. Ça aurait dut être sa main qui s'amusait ainsi.

La main de Drago poursuivit son chemin vers le bas, faisant en détour vers son nombril, avant de venir trouver son érection. Harry ne put se retenir plus longtemps : elle lui appartenait également. Il détruirait peut-être le moment, mais il ne tarderait pas à en créer un autre encore plus magique...


	14. Tout ce rouge qui donne envie

_Écrit pour le calendrier de l'avent 2013 de la ficothèque ardente._

* * *

_Prompt : 17 décembre, décoration _

_Pairing : Drago/Harry_

_Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, l'histoire et les personnages sont à J.K. Rowling_

* * *

**Tout ce rouge qui donne envie **

Drago en avait marre. Du rouge par-ci, du rouge par-là. Toujours du rouge et point assez de vert. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous avec cette couleur? Ce n'était pas parce qu'un vieux bonhomme se prétendait être le héros de Noël — ils en avaient de ces idées les moldus! — que ça signifiait qu'on devait absolument utiliser cette couleur partout!

Ses nerfs étaient à vif. Voilà des jours qu'il n'était pas sorti du 12 Square Grimmaurd — pour sa protection ne cessait-on de lui répéter — et voilà que ces imbéciles de Gryffondor le cherchaient en affichant leur couleur partout. Drago avait besoin de distraction.

— Rends-toi utile, Malefoy, et va accrocher ces guirlandes!

Avant qu'il n'ait pu protester, Hermione lui jetait un tas de guirlandes dans les bras. Drago les regarda, éberlué. Qu'il aide à décorer, lui? Vraiment? Pour qui le prenait-elle? Elle devrait savoir qu'il détestait Noël! Et le rouge!

Il allait lui crier que les elfes de maison existaient pour obéir à ses ordres quand une idée lui traversa l'esprit.

— Potter! J'ai besoin de toi, tout de suite!

Ces guirlandes seraient parfaites pour attacher Harry et l'empêcher de fuir. Il pourrait protester autant qu'il le voudrait, rappelant qu'ils étaient dans une maison bondée, Drago n'en avait rien à faire : il aurait l'orgasme qu'il méritait depuis des jours!


	15. You Make Me Feel Numb

_Écrit pour le calendrier de l'avent de décembre 2013, 24 décembre, sur hp_slash_fr._

* * *

_Pairing : Drago/Harry_

_Rating : T _

_Disclaimer : L'histoire et les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling_

* * *

**Résumé **

_« Quand tu es à mes côtés, c'est comme si tu mettais un baume sur mes plaies. La douleur s'engourdit pendant un moment. J'arrive à oublier, et j'ai l'impression que la guerre n'a jamais eu lieu. »_

* * *

**You Make me Feel Numb**

Dix-huit mois. Dix-huit mois qu'il avait disparu, promettant qu'il ne tarderait pas à revenir. Harry l'avait supplié de le laisser venir avec lui — l'idée même de se retrouver seul le faisant frissonner d'horreur - mais Drago avait été ferme dans son refus : il avait besoin de faire le voyage seul. Il avait besoin d'être seul au moment où il ferait face à la tombe de son père et où il devrait lui faire ses derniers adieux. Il était parti à l'aube alors que Harry dormait encore, laissant derrière lui qu'une simple note disant à quel point il était heureux qu'ils se fussent trouvés à la fin de la guerre et qu'il l'aime qu'importe ce que l'avenir leur réservait. Une note qui aurait dû être de mauvais augure aux yeux de Harry, mais qui m'y plus de trois semaines avant de paraître suspicieuse. Trois semaines avant que les symptômes de son syndrome post-traumatique ne reviennent le harceler, se clamant maître maintenant qu'il n'y avait plus personne pour prendre le contrôle.

Drago était parti et dix-huit mois plus tard, il n'était toujours pas revenu. Pas même après que Harry eut crié son non nuit après nuit dans son sommeil, désespéré et souffrant.

Dire que Harry avait survécu à son départ était un euphémisme. C'était à peine s'il parvenait à garder le nez à flot, ne laissant que l'air nécessaire trouver son chemin vers ses poumons. L'eau s'y infiltrait beaucoup trop souvent également, le faisant lutter et tousser pour ne pas s'évanouir, laissant encore plus d'eau se glisser dans sa bouche. Beaucoup le disaient, Harry Potter n'était plus que l'ombre de ce qu'il avait jadis été. Dépravé à en faire peur, l'apparence d'un débauché avec l'hygiène la plus insignifiante qu'il soit, il enfilait les bouteilles d'alcool beaucoup plus rapidement que les mots pouvaient sortir de sa bouche. Il rejetait tout le monde, les mettant à la porte dès qu'il tentait de venir lui faire la morale, s'isolant de plus en plus du monde. Ron et Hermione n'avaient plus leur place chez lui depuis longtemps.

Des mois que Harry n'avait pas vu la lumière, qu'il se laissait mourir à petit feu, incapable de respirer suffisamment pour faire taire la douleur.

Jusqu'à ce matin. Jusqu'au moment où un pressentiment le tira brutalement de son sommeil. Il ne parvenait pas à dire s'il était bon ou mauvais, tout ce qu'il savait, c'était à quel point il le gênait.

Sans vraiment en prendre conscience, pieds nus et loin de porter des vêtements adaptés à la neige qui tombait, Harry laissa ses pas le guider hors de chez lui, les laissa l'engager dans le sentier qui le conduirait aux limites de son domaine. Il avait déjà les orteils glacés, presque douloureux, mais il se sentait tellement engourdi que les sensations ne le touchaient qu'à peine. Il continuait d'avancer, ne sachant même pas où il allait.

Le pressentiment se faisait de plus en plus présent en lui, lourde oppression à l'intérieur de son torse. Il y porta son poing, y appuya aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, mais rien n'y fait. La sensation ne s'envola pas, même lorsqu'il laissa ses ongles glisser contre sa peau. Il se sentait devenir fou. Sa tête se secoua de gauche à droite, encore et encore, à une vitesse folle. Il voulait se déchirer la peau, s'ouvrir pour en retirer cette boule qui continuait de l'oppresser. Ses mains remontèrent le long de son corps, glissèrent durement contre son visage, et trouvèrent leur chemin à travers ses cheveux. Ses doigts se refermèrent sur les mèches, prêts à tirer à tout moment. Il secouait encore la tête, la bouche entrouverte sur un cri silencieux.

Sa tête s'immobilisa brusquement.

À une quinzaine de pas, sur la gauche, d'autres traces que les siennes se dessinaient. Harry déglutit. Ce n'était pas de la peur, mais une sorte d'angoisse qui accentuait chaque sensation déjà en lui. Il n'était pas seul.

Les yeux gris le lui confirmèrent.

— Drago.

Il sentit son souffle se couper avant qu'il ne reprenne beaucoup plus rapidement. Son coeur suivait la cadence également et la seule pensée qui traversa l'esprit de Harry fut de l'arracher au plus vite. Des mois qu'il ne ressentait plus rien — ou presque — que son coeur semblait mort, noyé par l'alcool, et voilà qu'avec un seul regard, la douleur revenait, plus vive qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Le haut de son corps eut un mouvement de recul, mais ses jambes demeurèrent immobiles, ses pieds toujours ancrés dans l'étendue de neige qui recouvrait le sol. Malgré lui, il se retrouvait prisonnier d'une cage de verre grise...

— Salut Harry. Ça fait un moment...

Harry sursauta. La voix de Drago était éraillée, comme s'il y avait des mois qu'il n'avait pas parlé. Elle paraissait épuisée, presque vieillie. Elle avait perdu de son éclat. Ses yeux en avaient perdu également. Et ses cheveux, jadis d'un blond platine semblait plus terne que jamais, presque sales. Des cernes ignobles se dessinaient sous ses yeux, accentuant les traits tirés de son visage. Harry aurait pu jurer que des rides s'y dessinaient malgré qu'il n'ait pas encore atteint la trentaine. À vrai dire, de tout ce qui avait séduit Harry, il ne semblait plus rien exister. Pourtant, il avait mal... Pourtant, son coeur semblait vouloir bondir vers Drago... Pourtant, ses lèvres semblaient toujours aussi attirantes que la dernière fois qu'il les avait embrassées...

Harry secoua la tête. La folie cherchait encore à s'insinuer en lui, plus vicieuse que les autres fois.

Il ouvrit la bouche. Aucun mot n'en sortit. Il les sentait remonter, mais autant il voulait les prononcer, autant il n'y parvenait pas. Ils restaient coincés quelque part dans sa gorge, formant une grosse boule des plus gênante. Il abandonna, tout de même déterminé à parler. Les mots qui sortirent ne furent pas les premiers qu'il avait pensés. Ils étaient plus durs, dénués d'expression. Le reflet même de ce qu'il avait été au cours des derniers mois.

— C'est une propriété privée. T'as du culot de te pointer ici.

— C'est chez moi aussi ici, répondit Drago avant de pincer les lèvres ensemble, incertain.

— Oh! Vraiment? Je croyais que t'aurais trop honte pour y revenir.

— Quoi ? Mais il fallait bien que j'y revienne... J'ai promis...

— Peut-être que t'aurais pas dû revenir... Peut-être que tout le monde allait mieux quand tu n'étais pas dans le décor.

— Quoi? Mais... mais... Non... Je croyais qu'on...

— Non!

Le ton qu'employa Harry résonna dans les oreilles de Drago, le faisant frissonner.

— Non, non. C'est moi qui croyais!

La tête de Drago fit un sursaut vers l'arrière, démontrant clairement sa surprise face au cri de Harry. Ce dernier se racla la gorge, ressentant soudainement une pointe de malaise. Il baissa sa voix d'un ton, semblant presque calmé. Ce ne n'était pourtant qu'en apparence, tout en lui bouillonnait encore, brisé qu'il était.

— Je croyais que tu m'aimais, souffla-t-il d'un ton dangereux. Je croyais que t'allais revenir. Je croyais que t'étais celui qui tenait ses promesses. Je croyais... Je croyais vraiment en nous deux, Drago.

— Harry...

— Je t'ai attendu, Drago. Je t'ai attendu, tu sais. Je me suis tué à t'attendre! On me disait d'arrêter d'espérer ton retour. J'ai été entraîné à accepter les pertes. J'ai perdu des gens tous les jours de ma vie. Et ça m'a toujours laissé froid. J'ai jamais versé de larmes quand j'en voyais mes camarades de combat s'effondrer sous les coups de l'ennemi. Ils tombaient comme des mouches, mais ça me laissait froid. Même quand c'étaient mes amis les plus proches. Parce que c'est ce qu'on m'a entraîné à faire. C'est ce qu'on attendait de moi.

Il prit une pause, si brève et si intense que Drago ne songea même pas à l'interrompre. Il attendit en silence.

— Mais toi... Mais toi Drago... Je ne pouvais pas m'y résoudre. J'arrivais pas à accepter, il fallait que je continue d'espérer, tu comprends ? Si je voulais être capable de me réveiller au matin, il fallait que je m'endorme en croyant que t'allais tenir tes promesses. On me disait que j'aurais dû m'y attendre. Que c'était digne d'un Malefoy. Après tout, Malefoy un jour, Malefoy toujours, non? Comment est-ce que j'ai pu croire que je pouvais te changer? Comment est-ce que j'ai pu croire que nous deux ça pouvait marcher?

— Harry...

— Ça me tue, Drago! Tu comprends ? Ça me tue de t'aimer, mais je n'arrive pas à oublier. Quand ma vie tournait au cauchemar après la guerre, tu étais là. C'est toi qui m'a aidé à m'en sortir. C'est grâce à toi que j'ai survécu. Quand tu étais à mes côtés... Quand tu es à mes côtés, c'est comme si tu mettais un baume sur mes plaies. La douleur s'engourdit pendant un moment. J'arrive à oublier, et j'ai l'impression que la guerre n'a jamais eu lieu...

— Harry...

Mais il ne le laissa pas continuer. Il avait plus à dire.

— Et quand tu es parti... quand j'ai compris que tu ne reviendrais pas, j'ai eu l'impression de me réveiller et la douleur s'est faite pire encore. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'était, Drago. C'était pire que tout ce que j'ai pu ressentir là-bas. J'ai l'impression que le cauchemar faisait que s'intensifier. C'était comme si toute leur mort s'abattait sur moi en même temps. Comme si c'était moi qui étais en train de mourir. Pas une fois, mais des centaines de fois. J'avais l'impression de mourir encore et encore et que rien n'allait m'empêcher de me noyer dans la douleur. Même l'alcool ne parvenait plus à me la faire oublier. Quand je n'arrivais plus à penser ou à marcher, je continuais d'avoir mal. Parce que ton nom, lui, je ne l'oubliais pas... Parce que la couleur de tes yeux me hantait aussitôt que je fermais les miens.

— Harry...

Mais Harry n'était pas prêt à l'écouter. Pas encore. Il avait une dernière chose à dire.

— Est-ce que tu sais combien de fois j'ai croisé mon regard dans le miroir depuis que tu es parti? Dix-huit fois. Seulement dix-huit fois. Une fois par moi. Chaque fois, je me disais que c'était pour me rappeler à quel point je te détestais, pour me faire croire à quel point j'étais fort, mais au fond, c'était juste des illusions. Tout ce que je voyais en me regardant dans le miroir, c'était toute la laideur de mon reflet. Et je me disais, je me disais que c'était ta faute, que c'était toi qui m'avais rendu comme ça. Mais tu sais quoi Drago? Ça aussi c'était faux. Ça aussi c'était que des excuses. Parce qu'en vérité, la seule personne que j'arrive à détester, c'est moi. Je me hais d'être incapable de faire autre chose que de t'aimer. Je me hais tellement de continuer à respirer pour toi... J'ai souhaité que tu sois mort, Drago. Je l'ai souhaité autant que ma propre mort...

Drago hocha la tête. Ce n'était certes pas à quoi il s'attendait en mettant les pieds sur leur domaine ce matin-là. Il s'attendait à des retrouvailles un peu plus intimes, ou du moins, à un accueil un peu plus chaleureux. Tout ce qui transperçait la voix de Harry venait le transpercer à son tour, s'enfonçant droit vers son coeur, laissant la douleur se répercuter à travers son coeur. C'était peut-être qu'une infime partie de ce que Harry avait dû endurer, mais Drago avait souffert lui aussi durant ces dix-huit mois. Peut-être pas autant, mais Harry devait savoir que ce n'avait pas été une partie de plaisir pour lui non plus.

— Je voudrais pouvoir te dire que j'ai souffert aussi, commença-t-il final, sa voix plus basse qu'à la normale, et ce ne serait pas te mentir. Parce que j'ai souffert. Je voulais revenir, mais il y avait quelque chose qui me retenait. Je n'arrivais pas à quitter mon père. Sa voix me hantait, me harcelait chaque fois que j'essayais de m'en éloigner pour revenir. C'était de la folie. J'avais envie de me tirer une balle dans la tête juste pour la faire taire. Mais j'entendais ta voix à travers ses hurlements et j'avais l'impression qu'un ange venait me sauver. Je savais que tu m'attendais, et c'est ce qui m'a gardé en vie pendant tout ce temps. C'est ce qui m'obligeait à lutter pour pouvoir venir te retrouver un jour.

Harry haussa les sourcils. Il refusait de croire ces paroles. Ça faisait tellement mal d'y penser.

— Et tu crois que ça suffit? Tu crois que ça suffit d'utiliser ton père comme excuse ? Tu crois vraiment que ça peut tout justifier? Que ça vient rendre tout plus facile ? Il est mort, Drago! Ton père est mort depuis dix-huit mois! C'est toi... C'est toi qui ne voulais pas revenir Drago! Arrête de mentir!

Drago baissa la tête, cachant les larmes qui faisaient briller ses pupilles. Se faire traiter de menteur était une véritable torture. Il voulait tellement que Harry le croie. Il aurait voulu pouvoir le prendre dans ses bras, l'embrasser, lui susurrer quelques mots à l'oreille et que ce soit suffisant pour tout effacer. Il n'essuya pas ses larmes lorsqu'il releva le menton. À quoi bon cacher sa propre douleur si ça pouvait rendre plus réelles ses paroles?

— Je n'étais pas prêt, Harry... Ça me faisait peur tout ça. Tu es un homme... Je ne pensais pas que ça irait aussi loin. Je ne me suis jamais engagé dans rien. Et avec toi... Avec toi, j'avais... j'ai l'impression qu'il n'y a pas de fin. Je voyais l'éternité devant nous et j'avais peur. Et mon père était là pour me le rappeler. Je n'étais pas prêt, Harry, mais maintenant je le suis. Je te le promets...

Harry recula d'un pas. La distance entre eux deux devenait insoutenable. Il avait l'impression qu'il était sur le point d'abandonner. Encore un pas, par sécurité.

— Comment est-ce que je pourrais te croire? chuchota-t-il avant d'élever un peu la voix. Je veux tellement que ça soit vrai, mais j'ai l'impression que si j'accepte de croire dans deux mois, trois mois, peut-être quatre, tu partiras encore et la douleur reviendra. Je n'arriverai pas à y survivre, Drago. Pas une autre fois.

Drago fit un pas vers l'avant. Harry dut se retenir pour en faire un autre vers l'arrière. Drago tendit la main vers lui, mais il n'en fit pas autant, se contentant de la regarder en se mordillant la lèvre, les ongles enfoncés dans ses paumes de main.

— Je sais, je sais, Harry. Et je ne veux plus que tu souffres. Quand je t'ai trouvé, je t'ai promis que je serais là pour t'aider à passer à travers la douleur et te le faire oublié, et j'ai bien l'intention de le faire. Je te le promets, Harry. Cette fois c'est la bonne. Je suis prêt à tout.

Il fit une pause, levant le regard au ciel. Ce qu'il allait dire était loin d'être facile, mais les mots qu'il s'était promis de taire, il se voyait bien obligé de les prononcer maintenant.

— Quand j'étais face à la tombe de mon père, j'ai eu peur. Pas à cause de toi, mais parce que je suis un raté. C'est l'image que mon père devait avoir de moi. Un raté, c'est tout ce qu'il avait comme fils. Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir été en enfer ces derniers mois... J'ai eu du mal à me reconstruire. À comprendre ce que j'étais au-delà d'un raté. Maintenant je sais. Maintenant je suis prêt à être à toi.

Harry resta silencieux. Il y avait encore ce doute qui lui rongeait le coeur. Il était incapable de le chasser. Drago fit deux autres pas vers lui. Harry demeura immobile. Cette fois, la main de Drago trouva la sienne, effleurant brièvement ses doigts avant de venir trouver sa place sur sa hanche. La chaleur qui s'en dégageait était vive, brûlante à l'intérieur de son corps. Harry se surprit à souhaiter qu'elle se propage jusqu'à son coeur, allant même vers ses orteils.

Quand il réalisa à quel point le visage de Drago était proche du sien, il sursauta. Il crut qu'il allait l'embrasser. Était-il prêt? La question ne fit qu'effleurer son esprit. Les lèvres de Drago ne trouvèrent pas les siens, elles poursuivirent leur chemin, le laissant désappointé. Leurs joues se frôlèrent. Il sentit les lèvres contre son oreille et frissonna lorsqu'il l'entendit y murmurer.

— Je t'épouserai, Harry. Je vais le faire si ça peut t'aider à me croire. Épouse-moi, Harry.

Encore un moment de silence. Drago n'osait pas se reculer et croiser le regard de Harry, trop effrayé de ce qu'il pourrait y lire. Il sentit finalement une main se poser sur son épaule, la serrer.

— Je suis peut-être masochiste, susurra son tour Harry à son oreille. Peut-être que la douleur me plaît au fond. Ou peut-être que c'est seulement que j'ai envie de la partager. Parce que j'ai envie de te dire oui. Parce que je te dis oui, Drago. Je t'épouserai quand tu le voudras...

Ils étaient aussi blanc de neige l'un que l'autre. Harry était trempé jusqu'aux os, mais il s'en fichait. Drago était là. Et sa simple présence, sentir son corps à quelques pouces du sien, suffisait à engourdir sa douleur de nouveau. Il y avait des mois qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi bien. Que son cœur ne s'était pas mis à débattre pour autre chose que parce qu'il était affolé par un autre cauchemar. Par un autre souvenir. Et quand Drago l'emprisonna dans son étreinte, maintenant qu'il ne cherchait plus à le repousser, il y avait quelque chose d'autre qui grandissait à côté de l'engourdissement. Un sentiment d'euphorie. Oh! Qu'il voulait croire en la promesse de Drago...


	16. Retrouvailles

_Écrit pour la nuit des lemons de la ficothèque ardente, sur le thème 'train/métro', avec mot facultatif 'choix', 'frisson' et 'aventure'. Pour davantage de détails ou pour y participer, n'hésitez pas à demander ! :)_

* * *

_Pairing : Drago/Harry_

_Rating : M_

_Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling_

* * *

**Retrouvailles **

— Potter... souffla Drago dans ce qui sonnait davantage comme un gémissement qu'autre chose. Pas ici... ils vont nous surprendre...

Mais Harry n'entendit pas. Ou plutôt, il fit mine de ne pas entendre. Ses doigts continuèrent de s'affairer à travers la chemise à moitié déboutonnée de Drago, cherchant les points les plus sensibles de son corps.

— Potter..., gémit encore Drago, son corps s'arquant contre lui, lorsqu'il pinça expérimentalement l'un de ses mamelons. Arrête, on va se faire repérer...

Rien de très convaincant. Et pourtant, il avait raison. S'ils ne retournaient pas rapidement à leur cabine respective, quelqu'un finirait par s'inquiéter de leur absence et partirait à leur recherche. Et s'ils étaient découverts ensembles, dans un même compartiment, l'allure débraillée et en train de s'embrasser indécemment, s'en était terminé de leurs réputations respectives. Et sans Drago pour jouer les espions auprès de l'ennemi, Harry ne pourrait peut-être jamais gagner la guerre qui se jouait toujours entre Voldemort et lui.

— Je sais, répondit simplement Harry, lui-même à bout de souffle.

Ce qui ne l'empêcha pourtant pas de presser leurs érections ensemble et de frotter son bassin contre le sien l'espace de quelques secondes. Cette chaleur qui grandissait en lui, partant de son bas-ventre pour monter doucement vers son cœur, lui donnait envie de figer ce moment pour qu'il ne le quitte jamais. De tout foutre en l'air et de s'enfuir avec Drago. S'il n'était plus là, plus personne ne mettrait de pression sur lui pour qu'il soit le héros qu'on s'attendait qu'il soit. Et il serait libre de ses choix et de ses fréquentations. Libre de partager son intimité avec Drago quand ça lui chantait. Et libre d'avoir cet orgasme dont il désespérait tant d'avoir depuis des mois.

— Je sais, répéta-t-il encore, plus lasse cette fois.

Et de peine et de misère, il se détacha de Drago, leur refusant à tous les deux la satisfaction qui les guettait. Il se laissa tomber sur la banquette opposée avec un soupir résigné. Drago grogna avant de se redresser à son tour.

— Pourquoi tu t'es arrêté là? demanda-t-il d'un ton accusateur. J'y étais presque!

Harry haussa les sourcils.

— C'est toi qui l'a demandé, Malefoy. On ne peut pas se permettre de se faire prendre.

— Ne me fais plus jamais ça, Potter!

Cette fois, son ton était plus agressif.

— Oh! Ça va, Malefoy! Lâche-moi tu veux? On sait tous les deux que ces petites aventures te plaisent tout autant.

Une minute de silence passa. Drago était trop fier pour l'admettre. Puis Harry poursuivit, d'un ton beaucoup plus doux.

— Tu m'as manqué, Drago.

L'été avait été pénible pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Incapable de se voir, de se toucher. Toutes les émotions refoulées avaient explosé à l'instant même où ils s'étaient croisés à bord du Poudlard Express.

— Septième année, répondit Drago. Plus de temps libre, plus de liberté et donc plus de temps pour le sexe. On rattrapera le temps perdu, Potter.

Irrécupérable. Pourtant, Harry ne répliqua rien. Il attendait lui aussi ces moments avec impatience. Il se contenta de sourire, une étincelle dans le regard.

Un peu d'ordre dans leur apparence, un dernier baiser et ils quittèrent tous les deux le compartiment, prenant chacun une direction opposée avec la promesse de se retrouver le soir même, dès que Poudlard serait endormi.


End file.
